


Lab Work

by bessemerprocess



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There is this moment when everything goes right and Henry knows that whatever he's just managed to do, it will help save the day.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for technosage's Impromptu Kiss-a-thon.

There is this moment when everything goes right and Henry knows that whatever he's just managed to do, it will help save the day. It's one of the best feelings in the world, and usually he celebrates with a little fist pumping or lab dancing when he's alone.

"We saved the day yet again, young Heinrich," Nikola says, reminding Henry that he is not alone and doing a modified touch down dance will get him roundly mocked for the next millennium.

"Yes, yes, we did," Henry replies, still jubilant.

"Then it is time to celebrate!" Nikola says and pulls Henry to him. The kiss is exuberant and wet and the tiniest bit messy and Henry joins in with glee after his initial surprise.

When they finally break apart, Nikola doesn't let go and he doesn't try to kiss Henry again. He just looks, like he is waiting for something. Maybe he is, but Henry doesn't care, because he wants to be kissing Nikola again, now.

So he does.


End file.
